Y la cabeza de la escritora de fanfics hizo BOOM
by Abril0-0
Summary: Por regla general quien conoce a Harry Potter conoce al Señor de los Anillos.Empiezas a escribir una historia de HP y depronto comienzan a infiltrarse sin control los personajes de ESDLA.La situación podría ponerse caótica!Voldy y Dumbly con espadas Jedy?


ONE SHOT

Existe un momento en la vida de toda escritora de fanfics en que… SU MENTE SALE DE CONTROL! Bueno…, mi mente salió de control ese día y, a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, la dejé ser. ¡Aquí está el resultado! ¡Disfruten!

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Flash Back 3

Los muchachos volaban por el corredor. El joven apuesto tomaba de la mano a la muchacha de cabellos rojos escarlata y hermosos ojos verdes. La expresión de uno era un tanto nerviosa, y la de la otra, tal vez preocupada. Doblaron un recodo cerrado, casi patinando en el suelo por las lisas botas que exigía el uniforme, y, por la presión que hizo el muchacho, apuraron el paso. Su carrera se oía amplificada centenares de veces por la forma de construcción de los corredores imponentes del castillo de Hogwarts. Finalmente, vieron a lo lejos la estatua de lo que parecía una vieja bruja tuerta y jorobada, y para sorpresa de la joven, el muchacho se detuvo súbitamente.

- ¿Qué...? -preguntó esta entre jadeos- ...acaso hemos perdido a Flitch?

El joven se volvió hacia ella abriendo la boca para responder, pero una voz los hizo sobresaltar.

-¿Qué tal, mi preciosa? ¿Estarán por aca? ¡¡Los ladrones Merodeadóritses!¡Nos lo han robado!¡Gollum!¡Gollum!

- ¡¡Gollum!-exclamaron quedamente a la vez los jóvenes tomados de la mano.

De una esquina entonces y sin aparenter razón alguna, apareció lo que parecía un hombre muy bajo, con ropa extraña, descalzo y de pies peludos, con una cadena con un anillo dorado en el cuello, que gritó con una expresión de locura:

-¡Es mío!¡El Anillo es mío!¡¡¡MIO!!¡¡MU-U-U-ájájájájájájájájá......!

A su lado apareció una criatura igual, solo que mucho más ancha, de rostro sumiso y tonto, y cabello rubio, y rizado, que lo hacía parecer por sus mejillas sonrosadas y ojos azules estilo prototipo de niño mártir y héroe de los cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm, a Dorian GrAY, quien por cierto era homosexual.

Frodo y Sam comienzan una pelea para nada interesaante de forcejeos tratando cada uno de apoderarse del anillo, en medio de quejidos quedos. Por la otra esquina aparece Gollum, llevando de una bonita correa rosa con botoncitos azules a la Señora Norris, quien al parecer estaba haciendo lo posible para un felino para darse a la fuga.

-¡Ooooh!¡¡Mi precioso, allí están! ¡¡Esos estúpidos merodeadóritses nos la pagaran!! ¡¡Gollum!!

Los muchachos miran a ambos lados, hacia ambas criaturas, desconcertados, sin soltarse de la mano.

Repentinamente Dumbledore aparece en una escoba voladora Nimbus 2001 con varita en mano.

-¡No teman! ¡Yo os salvaré! - grita heroicamente.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡¡Eso si te lo permito, viejo chocho!!- en una esquina, llega un Voldemort estilo manga japonés bastante cool, en una Saeta de Fuego también con su varita. Ambos se miran con odio, se hacen frente a frente en el aire con expresión seria bastante cómica y toman cada uno su arma como si fuera la empuñadura de una espada. De cada una, respectivamente en orden de aparición, sale lo que parece un rayito de electricidad vacilante de color rojo, y la otra verde. Se da entonces un enfrentamiento en los aires con espadas Jedi, que cada que se desplazan en el espacio hacen una especie de sonido "SZZZZZZZUM.... SZZZZZZZUM....SZZZZUM", que seguramente se le debió haber ocurrido a alguna clase activista homosexual que quería dejar en claro su orgullo gay.

De la misma esquina que aparecieron las dos pequeñas criaturas enanas que no han descontinuado su pelea por el anillo aquel (pelea a la que se le ha sumado la otra criatura de color gris bastante desagradable que hablaba a sí misma en término plural) aparece un hombre alto y apuesto ataviado con bastante ropa que le da un aspecto más MASCULINO, una espada en mano, carcaj y arco en la espalda, lisándose un tanto con el piso brillado, que grita.

-¡Frodo! ¡Te protegeré de esa insana criatura!!

Acto seguido levanta el pomo de la espada y le asesta con él un golpe (que tiene el sonido que se hace cuando se golpea un coco, exactamente "TOC") en el ojo a la criatura gris que sale despedida medio metro. Cae de espaldas, se sienta, se toca la parte herida y comienza a hacer pucheros con su vocesita chistosa.

- He intervenido a tiempo- dice el hombre cruzándose de brazos con una expresión orgullosa. Detrás de él aparece otro hombre igual de alto, pero con un (muy) lindo candadito, con ropas más bien oscuras, un escudo de madera grande a la espalda, un cuerno en la cintura y una espada envainada.

-¡Aragorn! - exclama -¿qué ha pasado?- mira a la cosa gris en el suelo que está. Luego de que éste aparece sale tras de ellos, corriendo torpemente un hombre de jean ancho, camisa azul clara, gordito, con gafas, pelo negro muy ondulado, tennis y un libro pesado en la mano que dice "Libreto", con semblante sorprendido.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?- mira a Gollum llorando en el suelo.

-¡Ha atacado al señor Frodo! -responde Sam, mirando a la criatura, mientras trata de lograr que Frodo se quede quieto en el suelo, doblándole un brazo en la espalda.

-¿Quién ...?-musita el hombre sorprendido mirando a la criatura.

-Por suerte, estaba aquí para ayudarlos-dice Aragorn orgulloso.

-¡Tonto! -le grita el hombre gordo, propinándole un golpe fortísimo en la cabeza con el libro que tiene en la mano. Aragorn se soba con un ojo cerrado y un gesto de dolor que le queda muy bien...-¡¡no puedes herir al reparto!! ¿Qué dirán los de la Academia??

Mientras tanto el hombre del escudo mira al techo contemplando las dos figuras en escoba que pelean todavía con sus fuentes mágicas de electricidad "SZZZUM...SZZZZUM...", y se agacha justo a tiempo para evitar una de ellas que pasa sobre su cabeza despeinándole. Voldemort da un giro bastante "cool" en su escoba, y vocifera con vos gruesísima estilo Uruk-hai-película-esdlaII:

-¡¡NUNCA PODRÁS VENCER A LORD VOLDEMORT!! MUUUÁJÁJÁJÁJÁJÁJÁJÁ...!!!

Junto a los desconcertados jóvenes, que no se han soltado de la mano, una figura chiquitísima, verde y arrugada envuelta en una túnica café salida de quién sabe dónde, y que mira la escena muy serenamente, dice con una voz aguda y mohosa:

-La Fuerza te acompaña, Albus.

En la esquina en que están situados los hombres de vestidura medieval (y un tanto más al lado, los dos enanos, que no han dejado de pelear), el hombre gordo agita a Gollum (que sigue llorando)frente a las narices de Aragorn, aún sobándose la herida, gritándole que mire la contusión que le ha causado, y que no podrán rodar ninguna escena hasta que cicatrice. Junto a ellos aparece una mujer hermosa de pelo negro y orejas en punta, de aspecto desconcertado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - le pregunta al hombre gordo- los muchachos y yo estamos esperando, y los Orcos se han puesto a pelear en medio de las letrinas portátiles, es algo asqueroso...

- ¡¡NADIE PUEDE VENCER A LORD V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T-!! MMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJAAAAAAAAJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...A...AAAA..A....!

- Lily... estoy asustado....

-Yo también, James...

-¡Protégeme!

(Se abrazan)

- Por qué preocuparse no hay, la Fuerza de su lado está.-dice Joda

-Contrólese, señor Frodo!! Es el poder del Anillo!!

-ES MÍOOO!!MÍOOOOO!!

-Oh, ¿es ese el Anillo? -Boromir se acerca a ellos interesado.

-¿Eres un completo IN-COM-PE-TEN-TE! ¿No te dije acaso que solo dieras golpes que YO te autorizara a dar, o que estuvieran en el Libreto?- el hombre gordo, que ha lanzado a Gollum a un lado no sirviéndole más, agita frente a Aragorn el libro grueso, amenazándolo con golpearlo de nuevo, la mujer hermosa está detrás de él, escondiéndose.

Todas las peleas, las discusiones, los forcejeos, los diálogos a toda voz continúan con más vehemencia, hasta que una voz que se sobrepone a todas brama:

-¡¡BASTAAA!!

. . . . . . .

Todos los personajes se quedan en silencio, volviéndose al lugar del que vino la orden, con expresión asombrada. De la esquina sale con expresión enfadada una muchacha de veinte años, de cabello oscuros, ojos verdes, un abrigo crema con una gran G naranjada en medio, con los puños apretados a cada lado del cuerpo y una expresión que de ningún modo podría ser más enfadada. Sobre el cabello tiene un sombrerirto que dice "director".

- ¿Que MIERDA está pasando acá?

La mujer hermosa da un respingo tapándose la boca con una mano.

-¡Ha dicho una grosería! - exclama- ¿por qué no la han censurado?

-¿Cómo por qué?- ruge la joven, poniéndose gradualmente roja y acercándose a pasos pesados al hombre gordo, que levanta un pie tratando de alejarse cuando esta llega y se esconde tras Aragorn- ¡¡Peter jackson!! -exclama indignada -¿que diablos haces acá?

-Bueno, la verdad...

- ¡Y ustedes, dejen ya eso!-Grita a los dos magos en el techo que aterrizan y desmontan -¿les he dado permiso para hacer un duelo?

Dumbledore y Voldemort entornan los ojos al techo como chiquillos. La muchacha frunce más el entrecejo.

-Está bien, denme sus varitas -dice extendiendo la mano, con la otra en la cintura. Ambos toman las armas con las dos manos, atrayéndolas más hacia ellos, como protegiéndolas. -he dicho las varitas - Dumbledore entrega la suya a regañadientes, pero a Voldemort le tiembla la barbilla y dos lagrimitas estilo chibi le aparecen en el extremo de los párpados. - Tom, no lo repetiré más.-El mago la entrega lentamente. La muchacha se la arrebata de golpe.- Ahora ¡váyanse! Se supone que ustedes dos, personajillos, no debían aparecer jamás. Por algo he estado evitándolos siempre ¿Qué van a decir los lectores?

Ambos magos se alejan del corredor arrastrando los pies.

-Pero esto no se queda así...-murmura Voldemort mirando sobre su hombro con expresión resentida.

-¡Te escuché, Tom! ¡TE ESCUCHÉ! -grita la muchacha desde lejos.-¡¡inténtalo siquiera!! Ahora, USTEDES- se vuelve a los LOTHR- ¿por qué diablos de han aparecido en MI estudio? ¡Largo de acá!

-Pero... -murmura Peter Jackson

- ¡¡`PERO´TU MADRE!!- grita la muchacha. El hombre suspira, con un movimiento de hombros- ahora, los quiero fuera ya mismo.

- Pero yo he venido a salvar a Frodo- Dice Aragorn en defensa. La muchacha le da con todas sus fuerzas un pisotón. El hombre gime y se agarra el pie. La mujer hermosa sale de detrás de él y le propina a la otra una elegante bofetada. Ella, con una mano en la mejilla, más roja de la ira que por el golpe, brama:

-¡¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!!

Los LOTHR se van arrastrando los pies- ¡Y llévense a su ..."cosa"!- Peter Jackson se devuelve a trote, toma a Gollum, y se aleja de la misma manera. La muchacha toma a los dos Hobbits (que eran asidos por el hombre del cuerno), y los lanza lejos, hacia el grupo de Peter Jackson. Boromir la mira extrañado. Sonríe.

-Tú eres Dawn ¿verdad?- dice

- Tú tampoco te salvas, gondoriano.- dice la muchacha. Él arruga el entrecejo extrañado. La joven mira la mano derecha que el hombre tiene empuñada en la cintura. Luego lo mira a él.- A ver, dámelo.

El hombre abre la boca para discutir, con expresión de "no tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando", pero la muchacha levanta una varita.

- Tengo esto ¿se te olvida?-dice. Él, con una sonrisa de derrota, le toma la mano, se la abre, y deposita en ella el Anillo.

-¿Por qué me parece que todo el mundo me conoce?-dice.

-Sería muy frustrante saberlo -responde ella- ahora, shú, vete con los tuyos, que tengo que acabar esto hoy.

El tiene una sonrisa extraña.

-¿Podemos vernos luego?- sugiere

La muchacha hace un gran esfuerzo por mantener su semblante enfadado y no sonreír. Se alza de hombros.

-Tal vez.

- Está bien, adiós. Te veré luego.

Se da vuelta y se aleja con una sonrisa media. La joven niega con la cabeza.

Mira a Joda.

- Y tú, seas lo que seas, ¡LARGO!

Joda entrecierra los ojos, en una fea mirada.

-Un mal final te auguro, joven mujer.- dice

-¡¡LARGO!!

Joda sale, murmurando algo entre dientes (si es que los tiene), y parte. La joven directora lo mira hasta que desaparece con los brazos en jarras, y se vuelve hacia los muchachos. Los ve tiesos, pálidos y temblorosos.

- Eh... chicos, lo siento - dice- esto se salió de control.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer - dice el muchacho asustado.

- Trataré de enfocar cuando escriba, pero, tenía en mente tantas cosas...

-Me gustaría acabar esto de una vez, si no hay problema- dice Lily.

-Claro, claro Scarlet. Bien, volvamos de nuevo, desde el principio ¿bien? Er... ¿en dónde se ha metido Filch?

- Supongo que andará por las cocinas. - responde el joven. Ella asiente pero luego se fija con más atención en este. Su semblante se torna extrañado. -Un momento ...¿James?

-Eh...

-Yo necesitaba a Sirius ¿dónde está Sirius? ¿Y por qué estás acá?

- ¡No iba a dejar que Sirius Black besara a mi novia!- exclama él ofendido, tomando la mano de la joven entre las suyas, como protegiéndola

-¡Pero James!- responde la muchacha del abrigo con la G naranjadita- ¡No es la realidad, es mi imaginación!

-No me importa

-He sido moderada: si quisiera podría hacer que Sirius tomara el lugar de Lily.

Los otros adolescentes hacen un gesto de asco.

- ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra!- exclama Lily.

- Claro que no, pero soy una lunática. He estado pensando últimamente en algo Lupin/Hermione...

-¿Quién es Hermione?

Ella se pone pálida.

-¡Lo olvidaba! Lo siento, no puedes saberlo.

-Pero tiene que ver con Remus- dice él, como yendo por silogismos.

-No, no, no - la joven agita las manos en un ademán negativo.- olvida lo que he dicho. Puede que suceda, pero será dentro de muchos años, así que no pienses en eso.

- ¿Ella estudia acá?

- ¡Deja de pensar en eso!

-Podría avisarle. Así sabría su nombre mucho más rápido.

-James, si no dejas eso, me veré obligada a adelantar las cosas. Te lo advierto.

-Oh ¿es una amenaza?- dice Lily perspicaz -¿significa que va a pasar algo malo en el futuro?

La joven aprieta los dientes.

-¡Maldita sea!- se lamenta- ¡sabía que nunca debía tratar con los personajes yo misma!- en ese momento, recuerda a Boromir -aunque, viéndolo bien, tal vez no sea tan malo- se dice con una pícara sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

OH yeah…, El actor de Boromir en La Comunidad del Anillo me daba mareos… esta historia continuaba pero… omití el resto para hacerlo accesible a los menores, he he he (nah, no es cierto ;D ). Como sea, espero que al menos se les haya asomado una hernia abdominal.

¡BESOS!

¡Y REVIEWS! ¡MUCHOS REVIEWS!


End file.
